


One Chocolate Cake

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon S
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S anime microfic. Mimete smiled before she ate one last chocolate cake slice. One glance at Viluy.





	One Chocolate Cake

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Mimete smiled before she ate one last chocolate cake slice. One glance at Viluy. Did she wish to know why Viluy smiled and viewed her eating the whole cake earlier? Mimete frowned after she was queasy. Her eyes widened the minute Viluy abandoned her. To collect new Pure Heart Crystals.

 

THE END


End file.
